


Tipping the Helmet.

by Casskane



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskane/pseuds/Casskane
Summary: Din shows the reader that he trusts her in his own way.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Tipping the Helmet.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote a fic because I thought the play on words for the title was funny.

Your chest heaved as you arched your back. Din picked that moment to reach up and cover your breast with his hand. His gloved fingers roughly gripped the soft flesh. The textured palm of his glove rubbed against you nipple heightening your pleasure. His other hand gripped your thigh trying his best to keep you still. Looking down between you legs all you could see was the Mandalorian's visor staring back at you. Figuratively anyway. Din's actual eyes were much lower as the helmet itself was tipped back allowing him to use his mouth to pleasure you. He'd happily been there for...you didn't actually know how long in minutes but in orgasms it was four. The tops of your thighs were covered in your come. Which was surprising since Din was usually so diligent with his tongue. To be fair even he would have trouble keeping up with how wet you were at this point. You longed to thread your fingers through his hair and hold him closer. You settled for pressing your thighs together. The heat of his skin contrasting with the coolness of the metal of his helmet felt incredible but it was nothing compared to the feel of his tongue swirling around your clit. As much he loved to taste you for the first few orgasms he used his fingers as well. Deftly moving them inside to find every spot you needed him to or roughly filling you with them and pumping them in and mercilessly. He'd briefly relent once you came. Only to be on you with his mouth again moments later.  
This wasn't the first night you'd spent like this. It was becoming a regular thing. He would lay between your legs, helmet tipped back, balanced precariously on his head. He would spend what felt like hours pulling orgasm after orgasm out of you. Some days he would slip he helmet back on and crawl up you body. He'd enter you and chased his release. Sometimes after a long day he would simple fall asleep next to you as you basked in the afterglow. One morning, after a particularly rough hunt, you woke up and began to stretch. When you couldn't move your leg you realized that you had fallen asleep with Din between your them. You looked down to see his head resting on your thigh. His helmet was barely lay haphazardly on his crown. Luckily he was facing away from you. You felt guilty but you took a moment to appreciate his thick brown hair and the way it curled close to his neck before slipping his helmet back on. He sleepily pushed his head back in, not before leaving a kiss on your thigh. "Thank you." he sat up and wrapped you in his arms.  
"Din!" you moaned, rewarding his hard work by coming on his tongue. He carried on lapping at you, drawing your pleasure out. When he was satisfied he rose up pushing his head into the helmet clasped between your thighs. Pulling himself up he crawled over you and laid on his back by your side. You sighed, completely sated and relaxed. Throwing your leg over his waist you shifted until you were face to face, hovering over him.  
Despite the events of the evening you suddenly felt too shy to ask for what you wanted. Din could read you like a book now.  
"It's ok." he spoke softly. "Here, you do it." he said putting your hands in place.  
"Me? Are you sure?" you asked, flattered by his trust.  
"I'm sure." he tone was completely confident.  
You gently lifted his helmet just enough to see his lips and kissed him. "I love you."  
"I love you too." he smiled.


End file.
